Agradablemente extraño
by Launigsiae
Summary: Harry es muggle y los Malfoy son sus sirvientes. Draco es pobre y él es una ella. Traducción de autora Princess Malfoy . Está autorizado por ella.
1. Despertándo en medio de otro lugar

Resumen: Harry está en el s. XVII en Wales, sus padres están vivos y son el Duque y la Duquesa, son muggles, y no solo eso, los Malfoy son sus sirvientes y Draco es una chica, con el nombre de Dracaena. Esto es algo cómico / romántico.

Este es mi primer intento de un fic de este tipo. Un amigo me dio la idea, después de haberme enojado por decir que Draco parecía mujer, y que de esa manera tengo un cruz con una mujer. Se que eso no es posible, pero escribo esto para sacarme la idea de Draco como mujer de la cabeza. Estos capítulos son adelantos, díganme si les gustan, si no, no escribiré. ¡Gracias!

Disclaimer: solo me pertenecen las sirvientas, los caballos y todo lo que no reconozcan como pertenencia de JK Rowling

Advertencia: Draco como chica, mala escritura

**NOTA**: ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, PERTENECE A **Princess Malfoy** Y ES UNA TRADUCCI"N, EL CRÉDITO ES DE ELLA Y DE NADIE MÁS, TENGO SU PERMISO. EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL ES **Pleasantly Strange.**

Agradablemente extraño (Pleasantly Strange)

Wales, Reino Unido 12 de Junio 1625 

Ch. 1

La cama era inusualmente grande. Sin mencionar, que era extremadamente suave y tibia.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Harry Potter al despertar. Abriendo sus ojos, se dio cuenta que su visión no estaba nublada. ¿Tal vez se le olvidó quitarse los lentes antes de dormir? Se estiró para sentir alguna señal de ellos. No, ahí no. Miró hacia arriba y vio el puro y blanco techo, con majestuosos diseños en rojo y dorado en elevadas espirales. Luego miró a los lados para ver unas cortinas de terciopelo rojo; debió de haber estado en una cama de cuatro postes, las cortinas estaban, por el momento, cerradas. La frente de Harry se arrugó mientras pensaba en esto. Primero, la cama era muy grande. Segundo, podía ver claramente. Tercero, veía los colores de Gryffindor en todas partes, pero no parecía que estuviera en Hogwarts. Añadiendo el hecho de que eran vacaciones de verano y se suponía que tenía que estar en su pequeño y sucio cuarto con los Dursley. Estaba tan sumergido en concentración que no se dio cuenta de las suaves pisadas que se escuchaban en el exterior de su cama y se sobresaltó cuando alguien, que parecía un sirviente real, deslizó cuidadosamente las cortinas, haciendo que Harry maldijera cuando la luz brillante se infiltró en su cama.

"Oh, lo siento, mi Señor, no sabía que ya estuviera despierto" dijo la mujer aterrada, cuyo castaño cabello se sostenía de una simple trenza, sus ojos color avellana tenían una máscara de aprehensión y miedo. Ella usaba un vestido color crema, con un delantal rojo a rayas encima, y con unos viejos y harapientos zapatos de piel.

Harry, confundido, dijo débilmente, "lo siento también, no quise maldecir en voz alta. Dime, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿qué día es hoy? Y ¿cómo te llamas?"

La muchacha miró a Harry como si estuviera loco, pero dijo, "Mi Señor, usted está en su habitación, es el 12 de Junio, y yo soy Cristina, una de sus sirvientas"

"¿Sirvientas?" dijo Harry incrédulo "Quieres decir, ¿cómo en servidumbre?, ¿hay más de una?, como sea, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿por qué todo se ve tan... medieval?, ¿te importaría ponerme al tanto?" Harry dijo bruscamente, causando que la sirvienta se viera más asustada.

"S-Si, yo solo soy una sirvienta de usted y de sus padres, y usted está en la Hacienda Potter, al Sur de Wales y es el año 1625."

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas; '¿1625?, ¿cómo diablos llegué aquí?' pensó. En voz alta, dijo, "¿y los nombres de mis padres son?"

"El duque y la duquesa, James y Lily Potter, señor"

Harry dejó caer su mandíbula. "¿Están... vivos?" dijo sin pensar. La sirvienta lo miró extrañamente. "Claro que están vivos Señor, de hecho, me han mandado para despertarle. El desayuno será servido en un cuarto de hora."

Harry asintió estúpidamente mientras se bajaba de su cama. Se dio cuenta de que usaba unas pijamas de color azul oscuro, hechas con la más fina seda y, mientras miraba su "habitación", vio una gran ventana salediza a la derecha, una gran chimenea de piedra, una pintura a tamaño natural de él mismo justo arriba de la chimenea (se dio cuenta de que no se movía), dos grandes sillas acolchonadas y descansa pies, tapizados en marrón, de madera oscura y moteados de dorado; un enorme ropero de roble, dos puertas con un diseño intrincado, la más pequeña dirigía a un baño con características de un blanco puro, la otra, más grande, dirigía a lo que su sirvienta llamó como "área de descanso"

Harry aclaró su garganta antes de dirigirse a su sirvienta, "Si no te importa, er, Cristina, me gustaría tomar un baño, y por favor dile a mis padres que bajaré pronto"

"Si Señor, llamaré a las otras sirvientas para que lo asistan en su baño," ella dijo, Harry palideció, "No creo necesitar asistencia en mi baño, yo lo puedo hacer" Harry dijo. La sirvienta en realidad lo miró extrañamente esta vez, pero asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Harry se sentó en una de las sillas acolchonadas, pensando severamente. 'Mis padres están vivos. Vivo en una mansión. Tengo mis propios sirvientes. Estoy en el s. XVII' miró hacia la pintura de él encima de la chimenea. 'Y soy un muggle. ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?, ¿estoy soñando?' se pellizcó un brazo, sintió dolor. 'Definitivamente no estoy soñando. Pero, ¿cómo llegué aquí?, ¿POR QUÉ estoy aquí?'. Harry se levantó, aun pensando, y se dirigió al baño. No mucho tiempo después, salió del baño con tan solo una toalla alrededor de él, y se sobresaltó cuando vio a un par de sirvientas preparando la ropa que supuso usaría el día de hoy.

"Mi Señor, aquí están sus ropas, y el Duque quiere que se apresure, el cocinero está por terminar el desayuno," la sirvienta pelirroja dijo suavemente, y le dio las ropas a Harry. La otra sirvienta, morena con largos rizos, le dio sus zapatos. Estaban por retirarse cuando Harry le dijo, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

Ellas se vieron entre sí antes de decir, "Yo soy Elena, y esta es mi hermana menor, Marlene," la morena dijo. "Sí, gracias por traerme mi ropa. Bajaré en un minuto" Harry dijo mientras ellas salían. Harry se puso rápidamente su ropa, un par de pantalones oscuros, una camisa blanca de botones, un chaleco verde bosque y botas de piel, después salió de la habitación. Miró incredulamente su área de descanso; era un poco más pequeña que su área de dormir, pero estaba similarmente decorada, con sillas junto a la chimenea, una enorme mesa de estudio, cargado con plumas y tinteros, pergaminos y libros. Un gran espejo parecido al de Erised estaba en la esquina de la habitación, Harry se dirigió hacia el  y se miró. Todavía se veía como era, un muchacho de 16 años, menos los lentes, un alto, musculoso y bronceado muchacho, con unos brillantes ojos verdes, con un cabello negro indócil y con la cicatriz en forma de relámpago. Había crecido súbitamente, ahora medía 6'2", y los años de jugar al Quidditch habían tenido su recompensa. 'Así que, si soy un muggle, y no un mago, y estoy en el s. XVII, quiere decir que no hay Voldemort, ¿por qué tengo la cicatriz?' pensó. Él aun seguía muy confundido mientras caminaba hacia el comedor para el desayuno, y extrañamente, llegó ahí sin perderse.

"Ah, Harry, me preguntaba cuándo vendrías. Ven, siéntate y come. Nos espera un día muy largo," James Potter dijo, y Harry permaneció con la boca abierta en silencio. Junto a James estaba sin lugar a dudas Lily, con su cabello rojo elegantemente agarrado en un estilo francés. 'Mis padres en verdad están vivos,' Harry pensó. Se apresuró a tomar asiento al lado derecho de su padre, viéndolos como si fueran a desaparecer n cualquier momento. Finalmente, su curiosidad pudo más y preguntó, "¿mamá?, ¿papá?, ¿por qué están aquí?, ¿qué está pasando?. Están vivos"

"Claro que estamos vivos querido, y francamente, no entendemos a que quieres llegar con esto," Lily contestó dulcemente. Harry quería perder la compostura y llorar. Había vivido casi dieciséis años in sus padres, y ahora estaban justo en frente de él. Justo ahora no le importaba si estaba en un mundo diferente, mientras sus padres estuvieran con él. Se levantó rápidamente  le dio la vuelta a la mesa para abrazar a sus padres, que estaban agradablemente sorprendidos por esta acción.

"No saben cuánto tiempo he deseado estar con ustedes,"  Harry susurró. Lily acarició su espalda y dijo, "Has estado con nosotros desde que naciste. Harry. Yo. No te entendemos." Harry se liberó del abrazo  se sentó en su asiento. "No importa eso, mamá, papá, Solo quería que supieran que estoy contento de estar aquí con ustedes" Harry dijo sonriendo. Sus padres le devolvieron la sonrisa. 'Por favor, nunca dejen que esto termine, no me importa ahora como sucedió, no me importa ser un muggle atrapado en el s. XVII, aparentemente rico y con sangre noble, solo que por favor, no quiero perder a is padres de nuevo,' Harry pensó. El desayuno fue, aparte de ese momento, ligero y feliz, mientras Harry y sus padres hablaban de muchas cosas. Harry estaba, aunque aun aturdido, feliz de que sus padres estuvieran ahí, y parecían quererlo mucho.

Traductora: Launigsiae   

Lo siento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Me confundí!!!!!!!!!!!!  Cambié el capítulo 1 por el 2 (me pegó en la pared repetidamente). Ya hice los cambios.

 Me disculpo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R/R


	2. Una nueva mujer

Gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de darme alguna información y mis respuestas a los reviews están al final de este capítulo. Por favor díganme, si tienen tiempo suficiente, si quieren que esta historia continúe y puntos en que mejorar.

Disclaimer: Esto no es completamente original. Los personajes no son míos, tal vez ni siquiera la idea sea mía. ¿Quién sabe?

Atención: Esta historia no está hecha para ofender a las personas o insultar a cualquier sector. Ni siquiera está destinado a degradar el valor e intenciones de la autora original de las series de Harry Potter. Solo es para el puro entretenimiento de este autor.

**NOTA**: ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, PERTENECE A **Princess Malfoy** Y ES UNA TRADUCCI"N, EL CRÉDITO ES DE ELLA Y DE NADIE MÁS, TENGO SU PERMISO. EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL ES **Pleasantly Strange.**

Ch. 2

 "Dracaena, cariño, despierta; necesito de tu ayuda para lavar la ropa de nuestros señores," esa fue la primera cosa que Draco Malfoy escuchó por la mañana. Estaba seguro de que era su madre tratándolo de despertar, pero, ¿por qué diablos sonaba tan dulce, y más importante, por qué lo estaba llamando 'Dracaena'?  Él lentamente abrió sus ojos y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Claro, su madre, Narcissa, estaba viéndolo hacia abajo, pero estaba usando ropa de campesina. Eso lo confundió. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba sofocantemente caliente en la habitación, y la cama estaba más bien dura. Sentándose, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de pequeña, vieja casa de piedra, nada parecida a la de Hagrid.

¿Mamá, dónde estamos?, preguntó, y estaba desconcertado con el sonido de su voz. Era suave y ligeramente más aguda. Narcissa se le quedó viendo incredulamente antes de responder, 'Estamos en nuestra casa dulzura, ¿pasa algo contigo? ¿te sientes bien?' . Draco asintió un poco y se puso de pie para tomar un baño. Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo terriblemente mal con su cuerpo. Tragó en seco, y miró hacia abajo, casi se desmaya 'Tengo. Oh. Dios. Mío. Soy. Una' . Draco, er, Dracaena, cayó de nuevo en la cama, una mezcla de shock y confusión se mostraban claramente en su pálido y hermoso rostro. 'Oh mierda, ¡soy mujer!, pero, ¿por qué? Y, ¿cómo diablos me convertí en mujer?, ¿por qué mi madre está vestida como un elfo doméstico?, ¿dónde estoy?'

Narcissa, viendo a su hija caer de nuevo en la cama, preguntó rapidamente, '¿te sientes bien, mi amor? Te ves algo pálida' Dracaena miró hacia arriba, aun desconcertada y confundida, dijo, 'Si m-mamá, es-estoy b-bien. ¿Me po-podrías dar un p-poco de a-agua por favor?' . Narcissa asintió, aún preocupada, y salió de la habitación para traer a su hija un poco de agua.

Dracaena estaba sentada en su cama, pensando, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿por qué no estamos en la mansión?, ¿qué hace mi madre usando ropa de campesina?, y ¿por qué diablos soy una mujer?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su madre regresó con su bebida. La bebió rápido y le preguntó a su madre, ¿mamá?, ¿qué día es hoy?

'Es el 12 de Junio de 1625. ¿por qué preguntas?'

¿1625?, ¿cómo, cómo pudo ser transportada al 1625? y, ¿por qué soy una mujer?, ¿por qué no estamos en la mansión?, ¿dónde está mi padre?, ¿y por qué estás vestida así?, ¿dónde están nuestras vestiduras?, ¿quiénes son nuestros señores?, ¿somos muggles?, ¿es esta una clase de broma?, Dracaena dijo muy rápido, casi histericamente. Su madre la miró extrañamente, como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

'Dulzura', Narcissa empezó, tocando la frente de su hija para ver si no tenía fiebre, 'yo creo que tal vez estes soñando. Es 1625, no sé de que quieres decir con eso de ser transportada. Tú has sido una niña desde que naciste, casi diecisiete años ya, justo aquí, en Wales. Y, ¿de qué mansión estás hablando?, nosotros no tenemos una mansión, y tu padre está afuera en los establos, preparando los caballos para nuestros amos, el Duque y la Duquesa James y Lily Potter, y su hijo Harry. Unos cuantos meses mayor que tú, es un buen joven. Y, ¿qué quieres decir con ese mundo-muggle?, nunca he escuchado esa palabra. Vamos, será mejor que comas un poco de avena, y te disculparé por no ayudarme hoy con la lavandería, todavía estás algo pálida'

Dracaena asintió calladamente, y siguió a su madre por la puerta. Mientras salía se dio un vistazo por el espejo y vio que no se veía muy diferente de cuando ella era Draco, aún tenía su rubio cabello platinado, solo que era mucho más largo y casi alcanzaba su mucho más delgada cintura. Sus ojos aún eran del mismo color grisáceo y sus naturalmente impecables pestañas estaban enchinadas. Sus cejas estaban bellamente arqueadas y su rostro aún era algo delgado, pero sus características eran más delicadas que cuando era él. Era más baja que antes como 1.60m. Ella agitó su cabeza ante su reflejo y se vio las manos. Sus manos eran más pequeñas y delicadas, y no se veía que estuvieran acostumbradas al trabajo pesado. Sus pies estaban más o manos en la misma situación, estaban vestidos en unas sandalias gastadas en algunos lugares.

Llegó a la parte principal de la casa en un instante; era un lugar pequeño, el hogar estaba a la mitad de la cocina, que estaba puesto opuestamente al comedor de madera para tres. A la derecha del comedor había una pequeña área para sentarse, con tres mecedoras, de las cuales la más grande, ella supuso era de su padre y las otras dos sillas, una de las cuales tenía una pila de proyectos para tejer encima, y la otra con un libro abierto encima de una cobija con flores amarillas y azul pálido, eran, supuso, la de su madre y la de ella. No pudo evitar preguntarle a su madre acerca del suéter tejido sin terminar n una de las tres sillas. ¿mamá?, ¿para quién es ese suéter?

"Es para tu padre querida, el que tiene ahora ya está muy usado. También te tejeré uno a ti, cuando termine con el de tu padre. ¿qué color te gustaría?, Narcissa le preguntó a su hija cuando puso un platón con avena caliente enfrente de Dracaena.

Dracaena pensó cuidadosamente. En el momento en que ella dijo 'rosa pálido' Lucius Malfoy entró en la habitación, saludándola con buenos días a ella y a su madre, dándoles un beso a cada una en la mejilla. Dracaena estaba sorprendida por este acto, porque como Draco él, er, ella nunca había recibido esa atención de su padre. Lucius se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su hija y le preguntó acerca de ello.

Narcissa contestó la pregunta, "Lucius, nuestra hija no se siente muy bien hoy, dejémosla quedarse en su cama, me las puedo arreglar con la lavandería de hoy"

Lucius se mostró preocupado. '¿necesitas ver a un doctor Dracaena?, ¿te sientes débil?' preguntó con tanta preocupación que Dracaena se limitó a quedarse así, asombrada. Lucius volteó una vez más para ver a su esposa 'Creo que estás en lo cierto, Narcissa. Dracaena necesita descansar, creo que se agotó demasiado haciendo la lavandería de los huéspedes, ¿por qué esos desordenados parientes de nuestros amos se tuvieron que quedar tres días de todos modos?. El Conde Arthur Weasley y su familia deberían seguir lo pulcros que son nuestros amos, ponen mucha tensión en nuestra hija'

La cabeza de Draco, er, Dracaena estaba dando vueltas. Se había convertido en mujer, estaba en el s. XVII en Wales, trabajando para la familia de Harry Potter. Los Weasleys son ricos y están (jadeo) relacionados con los Potter, ella es pobre, su madre no es fría ni distante, su padre es extremadamente amable y es muggle. '¿en qué se está convirtiendo el mundo?, ¿por qué sucedió esto?' ella pensó 'al menos no hay ningún Voldemort a la redonda para atormentar a la gente, porque el cielo sabe que yo no quiero inclinarme ante un patético, abominable y medio muerto pedazo de mierda de Señor Oscuro' terminó rapidamente lo que le quedaba de desayuno y se disculpó de sus padres diciendo que quería tomar un baño.

La joven señorita regresó a su habitación sus aditamentos necesarios para la ducha y se dirigió al baño, se sorprendió a ella misma pues supo a donde ir y que coger. Después, regresó al comedor donde su madre estaba limpiando la mesa y preguntó, '¿mamá?, ¿qué tengo que hacer ahora?'

"¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?, Si así es, entonces por favor ayúdame a levar la tanda de ropa limpia a la mansión, nuestros amos tal vez la necesiten. La que está en el paquete azul es para el Duque, la que está en amarillo es para la duquesa y la de verde es para el joven amo." Narcissa dijo suavemente. Dracaena asintió y levantó el paquete verde. Narcissa levantó los otros dos y juntas se dirigieron a la mansión. En el camino hablaron de muchas cosas, ninguna de las cuales Dracaena sería capaz de hablar con su madre (e inclusive su padre) si aún fuera Draco. Po primera vez en su vida, ella estaba feliz de poder hablar con sus padres, incluso si eso significaba tener que estar atorada en el s. XVII como una esclava muggle.

Gracias a los reviewers:  Anar, Fanny Chan

unlovable-gaz: lo gracioso es que no estoy acostumbrada a la idea de Draco como mujer!, como he dicho antes, este fic es el resultado de la insistencia de una amigo e que el actor que interpreta a Draco, e incluso en el libro de Rowling, se ve como mujer. No se como paso eso, ve y averígualo, hehe.

Bienfoy: Gracias por tu apoyo! Bueno, mi idea es que Draco y Harry se dan cuenta de que van a Hogwarts y de que son magos, y están confundidos porque de alguna manera son misteriosamente transportados al s. XVII junto con otros personajes, aunque son los únicos que se dan cuenta de esto.

Viaje en el tiempo. Pero como están como muggles, se quedarán atrapados ahí (probablemente hasta el final de este fic). Son muy liberales, pues vienen del tiempo presente, pero conforme la historia progresa, empiezan a gustar más de estas vidas, de ahí el título Agradablemente extraño, pues les gusta el cambio a pesar de se raro. Todavía se pelean en este punto, el romance vendrá más adelante.

Traductora: Launigsiae

R/R

Lo siento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Me confundí!!!!!!!!!!!!  Cambié el capítulo 1 por el 2 (me pegó en la pared repetidamente). Ya hice los cambios.

 Me disculpo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. El primer encuentro

**NOTA: **ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, PERTENECE A **Princess Malfoy** Y ES UNA TRADUCCI"N. EL CRÉDITO ES DE ELLA Y DE NADIE MÁS, TENGO SU PERMISO. EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL ES **Pleasantly Strange.**

Tengo unos anuncios que hacer, se han de estar preguntando que pasó conmigo; no se preocupen, no abandonaré la traducción, pero desafortunadamente tuve una serie de problemas personales.

A prima de 15 años se le ocurrió tener un bebé, huyó de casa y dejó al bebé conmigo y con mis papás, no la hemos podido localizar. El bebé está en mi casa desde entonces y la he hecho de 'mamá-hermana', pues soy la que está en casa más tiempo.

Mi abuela se enfermó y tuve que entrarle de enfermera. Han sido unos meses muy largos, aunando la escuela.

Un poco de mi tiempo libre ha regresado, pues mi vida está ajustándose, esto quiere decir que las actualizaciones serán más continuas!!

Bueno, mi vida no es la importante aquí, así que continuemos con la historia!

Capítulo 3

"¿¡¿Malfoy?!?"

Harry miró incrédulamente a la joven mujer que estaba en la puerta de su sala de estar, cargando lo que parecía ser una bolsa de ropa. Le tomó un minuto completo poder darse cuenta de que la joven sirvienta a la cual estaba mirando era Draco Malfoy, el niño que había hecho de su vida en Hogwarts un infierno viviente.

'¿Pero qué demonios? Un momento me despierto y me encuentro en el siglo XVII británico, y me encuentro con una familia, y al siguiente alguien llama a la puerta y, ¿Malfoy entra?. Una definitivamente mujer Malfoy, ¿usando ordinarias ropas de muggle y cargando una bolsa de ropa? Harry pensó. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por la suave, pero altiva y sarcástica voz de Dracaena.

"Así qué, Potter, ¿te comió la lengua el gato?, ¿no puedes alejar tus ojos de mi hermoso cuerpo?" ella dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente. "Amárrate los pantalones, se te pueden caer al suelo."

Harry regresó a la realidad y miró a la chica duramente. Luego se empezó a reír histéricamente. "¡Ma-Malfoy! ¡Eres una mujer! ¡Oh Dios, esto es clásico! ¡Nunca pensé que te tomaras las opiniones de la gente tan literalmente! ¡Aun una molestia!, ¿pero al estilo Slytherin supongo? Sabes, si alguna vez podemos regresar al siglo XXI..."

"...Cerrarás tu gran bocota y te guardarás esto, o yo personalmente haré que te lleves esta desagradable broma a tu tumba!" Dracaena dijo enojada, aventando la bolsa con ropa al suelo de piedra. "Entiende esto Potter. Tú. No. Le. Dirás. A. Nadie. Acerca. De. Esto... o nunca verás el final de todo esto."

"Oh, ¿en serio? Yo no fui el que se convirtió en mujer, ni en servidumbre, MI servidumbre aparte de todo, así que puedo vivir a través de todo lo que digas... o hagas."

Dracaena miró con rabia a Harry, y Harry sonrió con malicia, que hizo que la muchacha se enfureciera más.

"Lo juro Potter, tú desgraciado, ¡eres imposible!" ella gritó, su calmada compostura de antes olvidada en un arranque de enojo y frustración.

"Bueno, tú también lo eres" respondió Harry calmadamente. "Niña o no, veo que eres el mismo engreído, la misma molestia que he conocido desde Hogwarts. Gracias por traerme mi ropa. De todos modos ¿Cuál es tu nombre ahora? Por lo que parece, ya no eres Draco Malfoy."

Justo en ese momento, una mujer mayor se asomó por la puerta y dijo, "Dracaena, ¿ya acabaste con la ropa del Señor Harry? ¡Oh! Lo siento, Señor, no sabía que usted y mi hija estuvieran teniendo una conversación," Narcissa dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia como disculpa. Harry estaba escandalizado, la tranquila, elegante Narcissa Malfoy ¿en ropa muggle? "Oh," dijo, superando su shock inicial, "Bueno, Dracaena y yo estábamos teniendo una íntima conversación antes de que usted llegara. Pero lo tendremos que guardar para después." Narcissa miró a Harry un poco escandalizada. Dracaena quería matarlo. Harry sonrió y continuó, "Ya pueden irse, gracias por traer mi ropa hasta aquí." Volviéndose a la joven muchacha dijo, "Nos vemos... Dracaena." Con eso, Harry se giró para agarrar un libro de una de las repisas, señal de que las dos mujeres deberían irse.

'Malfoy, una niña... increíble. Esto va a estar interesante,' Harry se dijo a sí mismo riéndose.

"Dracaena, cariño," Narcissa empezó, mirándose un poco seria, "¿en qué pensabas con tener una conversación íntima con el joven amo? Como casta y digna mujer, ya sea como ellos o como nosotros, ¡no tienes permitido hacer eso! ¿haz olvidado todo lo que tu padre y yo te hemos enseñado todos estoa años? ¡No es digno de una mujer! ¡Tú pureza es todo lo que tienes! ¿qué va a decir tu padre?"

"¡Pero mamá! ¡no estábamos hablando así! Dracaena protestó. "¡Sólo te estaba fregando, haciéndote creer que estábamos hablando de cosas obscenas! (Genial, sigo olvidando que estoy muy atrás en el tiempo)"

"¡Cuida tu lenguaje señorita! ¡Santo cielo!, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has dicho? ¡Tienes que ir con el padre del pueblo para que te confiese! Narcissa dijo desaprobatoriamente. La muchacha parecía que iba a reñir, pero bajó su cabeza y murmuró un pequeño "lo siento".

El rostro de la mujer mayor se relajó. "Está bien. Solo encárgate de hacer tus deberes y no meterte en ese tipo de conversaciones con él, o con nadie más, ¿entendido?" Dracaena asintió. "Bien entonces. Ahora, ¿todavía te sientes rara? Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda en la lavandería." La chica movió su cabeza y siguió a su madre hacia la lavandería para lavar la ropa de hoy, todo el tiempo pensando, 'Si algún día encuentro a quien hizo esto, lo voy a hechizar tan bien... ¿por qué tuve que ser yo la mujer en primer lugar? ¡Y una sirviente de Potter!'

Pensamientos acerca de cómo hechizar a Harry una vez que regresaran aun danzaban en su mente, Dracaena siguió a su madre. Al ver la lavandería, su corazón se encogió. 'Así que aquí es donde los Potter hacen su lavandería... ¡esto es absurdo! Nunca he visto algo tan sucio, en derrumbes... eww. Suelo sucio... enmohecido... techo de paja! ¡Apuesto que en donde trabajan los elfos domésticos está mejor que esto! ¿Voy a hechizar al responsable, lo desterraré a Azkabán!'

"¿Dracaena?" Narcissa preguntó. La muchacha hizo un chillido. Había estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a su madre llamarla. "Uh... ¿Qué sucede mamá?"

"¿Me podrías pasar esa cubeta por favor? Necesito llenarla. Tú podrías empezar por clasificar la ropa por color mientras consigo el agua," Narcissa dijo. Como ella dijo, había una cubeta de madera a su derecha, y se la pasó rápidamente a su madre. Después empezó a clasificar la ropa para ser lavadas de acuerdo a su color. '¿Por qué necesitamos de ponerlas por color? Nunca lo sabré,' ella pensó sardónicamente, mientras ponía la ropa blanca en un recipiente de madera y las de color en otro. '¡Todas son ropa! ¡Esto es exhaustivo! ¿Cómo pueden los muggles con esto? ¡Como mago no tuve que lidiar con esto!' se quejó mentalmente.

"Así. ¿Te las podrías arreglar con dos cubetas hoy, cariño? Yo puedo lavar las otras cuatro. Vamos, para que podamos acabar antes de mediodía," la madre de Dracaena dijo. La chica asintió lentamente, pero por dentro se preguntaba cómo rayos lavaría la dichosa ropa.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin mayores incidentes para Harry y para Dracaena, Harry sólo estuvo en su habitación, leyendo libro tras libro, y ocasionalmente mirando su habitación, fascinado y desconfiado al mismo tiempo, que fuera a desaparecer. Dracaena, por el otro lado, estaba en la lavandería con su madre, haciendo en vano lo mejor posible por lavar la ropa y al mismo tiempo tratando de ignorar la picazón que sentía en la parte superior de sus brazos debido al esfuerzo de lavar, mientras pensaba en su 'infortunio' de convertirse en inferior de Potter. Ambos pensaban en su pequeño encuentro, tratando de procesar el intercambio de palabras sucedido. Era cerca del mediodía cuando se dieron cuenta de que ambos sabían que en realidad venían del siglo XXI y eran magos, no muggles del siglo XVII, aunque les gustaba ese sentimiento de cercanía a sus familias.

'¿Somos los únicos que sabemos que no pertenecemos aquí? Oh rayos, creo que estaremos aquí por siempre.'

Traductora: Launigsiae

Nos vemos en el prox. Cap!


	4. Los Weasley

**NOTA**: ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, PERTENECE A **Princess Malfoy** Y ES UNA TRADUCCION, EL CRÉDITO ES DE ELLA Y DE NADIE MÁS, TENGO SU PERMISO. EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL ES **Pleasantly Strange.**

**Ch. 4**

Aunque habían sido transportados misteriosamente al siglo XVII de los muggles, lo que significa que no había ningún Hogwarts en donde estudiar, Harry y Dracaena se mantenían tan ocupados en familiarizarse con su nuevo ambiente que no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían transcurrido dos meses. Harry pasaba mucho tiempo con sus padres, hablando, y en el caso de Harry, empezando a conocer a Lily y a James los más humanamente posible y Draco, er, Dracaena hacía lo mismo. Aunque Dracaena aún no se acostumbraba al trabajo doméstico, y Harry aún no se acostumbraba a ser tratado como realeza, jamás se escuchó alguna palabra de descontento de nuevo. Se veían escasamente y en esos encuentros, ninguno podía insultar al otro como la primera vez en que se vieron y se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en Hogwarts.

Harry despertó una mañana y encontró los rostros de sus padres mirándole, sonriéndole. Harry brincó, sorprendido.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Harry dijo.

James rió entre dientes. "Bueno, Harry, mi muchacho, ¡levántate! Vamos a visitar a los Weasley por una semana. Tu equipaje ha sido preparado por Elena y por Marlene, está listo..."

"El desayuno estará listo en media hora, querido, así que te sugiero que tomes un baño, nos espera un gran viaje," Lily agregó.

"Er... ¿mamá? ¿papá? ¿a quién visitamos?" Harry preguntó, queriendo cerciorarse de que escuchó a su padre correctamente al decir que visitarían a los Weasley.

"Los Weasley, ¡tus primos! Vamos Harry, ¡no me digas que has olvidado a tu tía Molly, que es hermana de tu madre, tu tío Arthur, y a sus siete hijos!" James respondió, divertido.

"Oh, um, claro que no, papá, solo que no te escuché la primera vez," Harry dijo avergonzado, y pensó, 'Esto quiere decir que Ron es ¿mi primo? Whoa, y yo pensé que esto no se podía poner más extraño... Tal vez le pueda preguntar cómo y por qué llegamos aquí en primer lugar.' En voz alta dijo, "Bajaré al comedor en quince minutos, mamá, papá, solo me arreglaré." Lily y James asintieron y salieron de la habitación, dejando a Harry para que tomara su baño.

Después de un gran desayuno, la familia Potter abordó su lujurioso carruaje para su viaje con los Weasley. Harry estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos por una parte del viaje, pensando en cómo se vería la casa de los Weasley. Pronto, después de un par de horas, obtuvo su respuesta.

Directamente en frente de ellos había una gran mansión de cinco pisos de piedra, parecida a la de ellos, con una pequeña parte de bosque y un gran lago justo al lado. Era más pequeña que la Hacienda Potter, Harry observó, y que la mansión de los Weasley estaba en una explanada, en contraste a la Potter, que estaba en una pequeña colina. Estaba comparando los terrenos de los Weasley con los de su tierra cuando el carruaje se detuvo en frente de una majestuosa puerta de roble, que se abrió para revelar a todos los Weasley, con cabello rojo y todo, desde Arthur Weasley hasta Ginny Weasley.

"¡Hola James, Lily, Harry! ¡qué gusto de verles! ¿qué tal el viaje?" Molly Weasley los saludó, abrazando a su hermana y estrechando la mano de James. Arthur también se la estrechó, y besó a Lily en la mejilla. Se voltearon para mirar a Harry, y Molly se le abalanzó, desconcertándolo.

"¡Harry! ¡haz crecido tanto! ¿cómo estás, mi querido sobrino?" Molly dijo, prácticamente destrozando a Harry con su fuerte abrazo. "Estoy-y bien, gracias," Harry jadeó, tratando de liberarse de el abrazo quiebra-huesos. Ron, Fred y George reían.

"¡Muy bien! ¿qué les parece si vamos a nuestro salón tomamos un poco de té?" Arthur dijo cálidamente, llamando a Lily y a James.

"Eso estaría muy bien, Arthur. ¿nos acompañas Harry?" Lily preguntó.

"Tal vez a Harry le gustaría pasar más tiempo con sus primos, Lily," dijo James. "Podemos estar todos juntos en la cena más tarde. ¿te parece, Arthur?"

"¡Claro! Bueno, Ron, Fred, George vayan y muétrenle a Harry las habitaciones para los invitados, estaremos en el salón para tomar el té," Arthur dijo, y los cuatro adultos, junto con Bill y Charlie y sus esposas entraron a la mansión.

Los Weasley restantes procedieron a atrapar a Harry en un abrazo de grupo que lo sorprendió. "Así que, querido primo Harry, ¿cómo te trata la vida?" dijo George jovialmente, dando palmadas a Harry en el hombro.

"Bien, George, pero dime, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo fuimos transportados aquí? quiero decir, me gusta aquí, pero también extraño a Hogwarts," Harry dijo.

Los Wealey se le quedaron viendo. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Ginny preguntó.

"Si, ¿qué quieres decir con transportados? ¿y qué es eso de... Hogwarts?" preguntó Ron inocentemente.

"Vamos chicos, ¡no estén jugando!" Harry exclamó.

"Hablamos seriamente, Harry, no sabemos de qué hablas," Percy dijo confuso.

"Creo que has estado leyendo demasiado acerca de magia en tu biblioteca personal, amigo," Fred dijo, "Solo esos libros te dan tantas ideas. ¿Hogwarts, eh? Apuesto a que uno de tus libros lleva ese nombre en la portada."

Harry estaba sin habla. Los Weasley aparentemente no recuerdan que son originalmente del siglo XXI. Confirmó su sospecha de que solamente él y Malfoy sabían que estaban en el pasado. Pero Harry estaba aún más sorprendido con lo que Fred dijo, "Apuesto a que uno de tus libros lleva ese nombre en la portada.". Tal vez si exista algún libro así en su cuarto que no había visualizado antes. 'Tendré que checarlo cuando regresemos a casa. Tal vez contenga la llave que lo regresara a Hogwarts... pero cuando regrese a mi presente, perderé a mis padres de nuevo, y no podré soportarlo,' Harry pensó, frunciendo el ceño. Ron se dio cuenta de inmediato y dijo rápidamente, "Oye Harry, ¿qué te está molestando? Vamos, no puedes estar hablando en serio acerca de la magia y transportación. Eso no es parte de lo que estudiamos." Harry lo miró escéptico.

"¡Tenemos algo que enseñarte!" Ginny dijo, tratando de cambiar el tema. "¡Nuestra perra Libby dio a luz a cuatro cachorros esta mañana! ¡tienes que ver lo tiernos que se ven!" Ron, Fred, George y Percy la miraron, y rápidamente la siguieron. "Bueno, ven Harry, tienes que ver esto," Ron dijo. "Nunca pensamos que esa vieja y fea perra pudiera dar a luz a extremadamente hermosos cachorros. Que extraño." Harry se encogió de hombros y los siguió, la confusión de la conversación, olvidada.

Esa noche, mientras Harry se subía a la gran suave cama en la habitación de huéspedes de los Weasley, escuchando los suaves ronquidos de su padre en la habitación contigua junto con su madre, la genuina confusión en cada una de las caras de Ron, Percy, Fred, George y Ginny cuando mencionó a Hogwarts y a la magia resurgió en su mente. 'No saben que no debemos de estar aquí. Me pregunto por qué. No mucho ha cambiado acerca de ellos, excepto que son ricos, somos parientes, y Percy no es chocante. Qué extraño. Me pregunto si regresaremos...' Con eso, Harry eventualmente se quedó dormido.

**Traductora:** Launigsiae


End file.
